


Bite the Apple

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Bunnies, Demons, Ashes and Dust. [5]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Its kind of shippy because rosemary is how she is with members of paradise lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: Paradise Lost ; Rosemary and her Protégés ; Raven's Ash, Dust, the Demon and Doom.All have bitten the Apple of temptation.





	1. No longer an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Protégé of RISE's Demon.

Rosemary traced the jawline of Angel Dust, shifting her finger down the muscles of her new Protégé's neck and onto the collarbone.

"Angel Dust.. No, Dust," She placed a kiss to the temple of Dust.

"..You're No longer an angel, trust us.."

"The Apple was bitten, and that cannot be undone."

"We are family now."

"We will guard you with the life of our own meatsuit in exchange for your place in our family forever."

"..Meatsuit?"

"Our body, sweetheart.. We would forsake our body for your safety."

"I would.. forsake mine for you to be safe too."

"You should never have to, Dust.."


	2. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the Protégés, Raven's Ash.

The ignorant creatures of Rise were taken by surprise when Raven's Ash appeared that day.

But Paradise Lost knew it wasn't that sudden.

 

"You came to us.. So we are family."

"The three of us will protect one another."

Raven's Ash had nodded.

The Demon had taken both of her hands.

"We thank you for coming to our aid when you did.."

 

No, it wasn't sudden.

It was gradual, starting with the demon's whispered promises of protection, and of something else.

Something pink, 

Something she'd never had before.


	3. Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third, and most likely not the final Protégé,  
> Delilah Doom.

"Oh, Delilah," Rosemary begins.

"Sweet Delilah.."

Rosemary runs a hand through her protégé's hair and down to under her chin.

"You're an excellent disciple."

From a self-proclaimed enemy to a wonderful Protégé, Delilah has always been skilled. 

Can a demon mother be blamed for wanting to have such a good little one join her family, and join the hive?

Thus, Delilah is the newest member of the family.

Of Paradise Lost.


End file.
